Clannad Alternate Harem II: Kyou & Ryou chapter
by Glorious Burden
Summary: In this alternate timeline, the Fujibayashi twins can now show their affections to Tomoya. Its like an alternate Kyou chapter, in my take. Part of my Clannad alternate harem series. Don't flame, R&R, hopefully you like this, and lemon warning.


**Clannad Alternate Harem II: Kyou & Ryou Chapter**

_It's been a long time since my start on taking a Clannad fic, but here it is, another story that is not exactly a sequel._

_I had watched the Kyou episode (now dubbed) and I feel kinda bad for Ryou and the fact that Ryou has a crush on Tomoya as I watched the 1st season series (which is fun), so I thought of bringing them together by letting the twins (I think) have Tomoya altogether. I guess I was partly inspired by another anime called Kiss X Sis, which is how I come up with this but vastly different from that, so I think it's alright. In here, this is my alternate take on what may be an alternate ending of the Kyou chapter in an alternate universe._

_So yeah, forgive me for some grammar mistakes; it's not like Microsoft Word would help me on that, I'll have you know. On another note, this doesn't feel innovative or anything excellent, but hey at least I did something on writing what I want, do something to my heart's content. I admit I don't have much confidence in this, so please don't be too harsh._

_As usual, lemon warning ahead and don't carpet bomb me with flames. On a side note, I'd say that I've been writing lemons a lot, but I have been planning to make something else. And if you don't know what lemon means in fanfiction terms, it means there's sexual content. Got that?_

_I don't own Clannad or anything here except this fanfic._

* * *

><p>Kyou and Ryou walk down the street together. It was after school and they have time to do whatever they plan to do. "So Kyou, what will you do for today?" Ryou began. "Oh it's me and Tomoya gonna have a time together." Kyou responded. Ryou feels down about that; it was not long before that she and Tomoya go their separate ways so he and Kyou can be together, for Kyou's sake. Kyou sees the melancholy in her younger sister, she thinks for a short moment and come up with a solution. She had seen this variety in mangas and animes, especially one anime where a couple or even more girls can share a guy. It's not perfectly sure how it does in real life, but at least she can give it a try, doing this for her sister's sake.<p>

"Hey Ryou, I know you feel bad about having to leave Tomoya for my sake and I can't stand to see you in this state. Tell you what, we can have Tomoya together." Kyou said, offering up a solution to this dilemma. Ryou is rather shocked by what Kyou had said. "We can what?" she gasped in surprise, having never figuring out Kyou can come up with something like this.

"Well at least you won't be burdened by leaving Tomoya to me. Besides, I know you still have feelings for him. You once had a crush on him, remember?" Kyou pointed out. "Yes, I do but..." Ryou tries to comprehend things, maybe believing this is just too good to be true, even radical. "Come on, what's holding you back? This is your chance to get back with him again. I'll go tell Tomoya of this." Kyou takes Ryou's hand and takes off in the direction on where they'll meet their guy.

Tomoya waits on one side of a small street, leaning on a wall under a grown tree that gives him shade. This is the place where he and Kyou will meet and he arrives on time even for a delinquent like him. He has recalled on having to reluctantly breaking up with Ryou just so he can be with Kyou as she has deep feelings for him as well. 'This life can be hard and cruel, maybe Kyou can help me move on.' he thought. A moment later, Kyou shows up along with Ryou. "Hi there Tomoya." Kyou greeted. "Yeah, hi." Tomoya said back.

"Hello there Tomoya." Ryou greeted, her face flushed and looking at the ground. "Yeah, err, hi there too..." Tomoya feels flabbergasted seeing Ryou again. What he felt can be seen in his expression and Kyou now has to tell Tomoya her little solution to this. "I know and feel that having you to myself seem selfish and feeling bad for my younger sister here, I figured that we'd rather share you. I think it's a good solution; it's something I found from an anime I've seen." she tells to Tomoya.

"Huh? This is rather weird Kyou, I don't know what to make of it." Tomoya felt rather confused and awkward by this 'solution' that Kyou is presenting. Kyou simply smiles at him and then proceeds to hold onto his right arm. "I'll go and try this one out. Come on Ryou, you want him too right? You still some crush on him, don't you? This is your chance to have him once more." Kyou encourages and motions to her sister to now come to him.

Ryou slowly goes towards the left arm of Tomoya, then Kyou nods at her, giving her reassurance. Ryou then takes his left arm, then she feels somehow relieved. She knows from her guts that she can be with Tomoya again. She smiles, feeling happy; at the moment, she silently thanks Kyou for having this kind of idea to use. The sisters happily cling on to their guy, the one they love altogether. What Kyou is doing is of a sort of little of the harem.

"You're not pulling a joke on me, having two girlfriends?" Tomoya points out to Kyou about the circumstance he's in. "That's right. It may be weird but let's just try it, so you may as well deal with it." Kyou tells to her boyfriend. "Oh man...this will be something..." Tomoya thought out loud, knowing this is something to get used to. "Well then girls, shall we go?" he asks to his now two girlfriends. "Sure!" the sisters responded simultaneously, beaming brightly at him.

"But don't you think this is unsafe? You two could get..." Tomoya tries to say a reminder, but Ryou puts a finger on his lips. "It's ok; I told her that we should take contraception pills; I highly recommend this if we want safe sex." Ryou told him, reassuring all is taken cared of. "I see. Well then..." Tomoya sees that it's now safe to go forward to this. Though a delinquent himself, he doesn't want unwanted things to happen to these girls.

The three of them just go wherever they wish to, stopping by at the sisters' house to change, then go to town for their time together. Days pass by since they get together, that then become 2 months. One night, the sisters go to their boyfriend's house to keep him company since his father is out and he's been alone in his home for more than week, or that he's been alone all this time. They made food for all of them together. This cheers Tomoya up, tasting how delicious the sisters make for them. "You sisters as usual make the tastiest of meals." He complimented them like he had before. The sisters smile from his praise.

Later on, at around 10, they prepare to sleep for the night. While Kyou is in the bathroom, Ryou is alone at the moment with Tomoya. They had a little conversation together, then Ryou thought of doing things seen in fictions. She wonders if she can make this kind of move, mainly about getting a big and deep kiss from Tomoya. "So umm Tomoya...I'm wondering if you would..." she stutters in her sentence. "What is it you want?" he asked.

"Well, umm..." Ryou still stutters. Her mind then flashes back to her advice Kyou gave her early that day. '...if you feel like doing it, then do it. Be bold, be daring, take it to another level if it has to.' Kyou said that to her. Summoning the courage to say it, she says outright to Tomoya, "I was wondering if you'd...kiss...kiss me..." Ryou said. "Umm, ok." Tomoya feels a bit hesitant as this is his first time doing this for real to a girl. Slowly their faces inch themselves closer, closer and closer until, without them knowing, the gap is closed. He can feel Ryou's warm and supple lips, feels it's rather different from when kissing Kyou.

Ryou feels a burning desire growing in her. She wants more of Tomoya. They release themselves from their simple kiss for air. A little while later, with her face burning crimson, Ryou's hands gently retrieves Tomoya's cheeks and pulls him for another kiss. Tomoya feels the kiss having more force and want, feeling her kiss his lips deeper. He then feels her tongue wanting to get inside. 'She really wants to get this to the next level.' Tomoya thought. He opens his lips, allowing her entry into his wet caverns. Ryou had her arms around him and holds him dearly, showcasing her innermost feelings to him, something that she's been holding within her and what she really wants to do. Both lovers have a tongue dance moving to a silent rhythm and from this growing romantic atmosphere.

Tomoya opens his eyes a bit and catches a glimpse of another figure at the corner of his eye. Though still kissing Ryou, he turns his sights to that figure, its Kyou standing in her night robes. "So you lovebirds tend to go without me?" asked Kyou, playfully pouting. They immediately broke their kiss, their faces red as if most of their blood rushes to their faces. "I'm sorry Kyou! We haven't gone far though." Ryou made a quick apology. "Oh forget it, just messing with you." Kyou chuckled. "So what are you intending to do?" Tomoya asked to his girlfriend. Kyou looks at the window, seeing a bright moon on a velvet sky with some clouds. "This night feels right isn't it?" Kyou wondered, her tone and mood change to a more romantic one.

"So are you going to...?" Tomoya ponders about her. "Well you see Tomoya, we thought of doing this. My sister and I had talked about this. We thought of sharing you in this night to make things fair for us." Ryou responds to Tomoya, clearing his doubts and make him get the answer. "That's right. We've been together for months now and grew closer. The mood right now is just right, to have the time for us to consummate our love. It's something that delinquents may do." Kyou added.

"Well umm, this feels rather strange..." Tomoya muttered, knowing of them now wanting to do this next and a bit radical step in their relationship. "Tomoya, I love you and I want you." Kyou said and starts slowly to disrobe herself. "Tomoya, I too love you and I too want you." Ryou said and proceeds to take off her PJs.

"You girls..." Tomoya is at a loss for words and can only watch the sisters disrobe themselves until they're only in their panties. Tomoya remembers seeing this kind of scene from the movies. "Tomoya, we're in-love with you." the sisters simultaneously told to Tomoya as they get closer to him, inches from pressing their bodies to him. Tomoya sighed, being cornered by his already persistent girlfriends. 'I may as well go along with this as I don't want to disappoint them. After all, I feel love for these two here.' Tomoya thought. "Come girls." Tomoya told them and the sisters happily cling to him. Tomoya inwardly blushed, feeling the warmth of their skin at him.

Kyou then seizes his lips and pushes it down to have a deep kiss with him, Ryou moving to the side to give them room. Their kiss swiftly turns to a heated passion; their tongues lash at one another, saliva spilling to their mouths and Kyou presses her body more into him. Ryou in the meantime got up and shuts off the light, leaving the room in only the light of the glowing radiant moon. She also notes of locking the door; though no one's at Tomoya's home other than themselves, they don't want any unexpected sudden happenings to ruin it all. She then goes back to Tomoya and Kyou, still kissing heatedly in Kyou's arms. After more than a minute they halt their kiss, them lovingly looking straight in the eyes as they breathe, with Ryou behind Tomoya.

Then the sisters make a move on him; Kyou has her hands at his pants, unbuttoning and unzipping it while Ryou lifts his shirt up. Tomoya help Ryou discard his shirt and drops at the side of his bed. Kyou stares at his fine chest despite Tomoya being not much of a person who has been to adventures of sorts. 'He looks delicious...' Kyou's thoughts start to fill with naughty stuff. Kyou's hands bring down his pants, with Tomoya helping out to give her less difficulty. Tomoya is left by his dark boxers, seeing the growing dent in his remaining clothing is making the sisters be a little more licentious and their arousal growing.

Wanting to feel more of him, Ryou unclasps her bra and discards her panties. She puts her hands on Tomoya's shoulders from behind, pressing her breasts against his hard back, surprising Tomoya a bit as he can now tell Ryou is topless, perhaps naked. This prompts Kyou to remove her bra, letting Tomoya see her succulent breasts. "Umm you girls..." Tomoya started, having not spoken for a little while, seeing the girls' moves and his mind is still processing at this. However Kyou's finger hushed him. "There's no need for words Tomoya, just feel this love." Kyou told him. "Ok..." Tomoya can only say and let them do their thing. He'll then fully comprehend all of this soon.

Kyou then pulls Tomoya back for another kiss, holding him affectionately and pressing her body more to him, feeling his warmth and essence. Tomoya kissed back and embrace her, his hands roam around Kyou's delicate body. Their tongues again explore each others' wet caverns and their drool come mixing as one.

After a while Kyou breaks off and moves to his right side. "Come Ryou, try and give him your love." Kyou prompts to her younger sibling, having a little playful tone in her voice. Ryou acknowledges and moves at his front. She does the same action Kyou did, and both Tomoya and Ryou kiss each other with passion, her hands wrap around him and Tomoya done the same. This time their tongues have a friendly and fierce duel, with Tomoya gaining the advantage. Kyou looks at Tomoya doing the action while her hands placed onto his shoulders from behind, caressing them. Ryou presses her body into Tomoya, feeling what her lover felt. She moaned within his mouth, feeling the warmth of his skin against hers. During their tongue duel, they ran out of breath and had to pull off. They look each other in the eye, seeing the love in their orbs as Tomoya had seen in Kyou.

Tomoya takes this moment to look at Ryou's nude body, making Ryou blush at his gaze. The moon's light help provide a good radiance and beauty of her body. In addition, her blush makes Ryou look cute along with her attractiveness. Ryou follows the impulse of wanting to cover herself, but it may seem that his gaze freezes her actions. In the meantime Kyou presses herself and her breasts against his hard back. Then Tomoya gently pulls Ryou by her forearms, letting her get an equal eye-level with one another. Ryou then press her body against his chest, feeling his fine chest. Tomoya is sandwiched between the sisters, feeling a bit helpless himself from their loving embraces. The three lovers enjoy themselves in each others' warmth.

Kyou's hands then retrieve his hands from behind and let it also touch the string of her panties. Tomoya makes a 180 turn to face the elder twin. "I thought of making things fair for us here." Kyou winked at him as she said this. "Err ok." Tomoya gets her message and slowly pulls down her panties. Kyou kicks it off her and let it land somewhere, not caring where it lands. With the light from the moon, Tomoya can see how stunning Kyou is and her skin smooth and radiant, even for an energetic and, at times, fiery person. Kyou smiles at him with elegance with some shyness, seeing Tomoya is gazing at her now nakedness.

Kyou then moves forward to take his lips again, pressing her full naked body against his near naked body. For a little while, Tomoya and Kyou share a very passionate kiss, then release herself to let him breathe even though she has some air left in her. Kyou then pushes Tomoya down and she stays at his right side. Ryou follows and places herself at his left, clinging to his arm. Kyou's knee grinds at Tomoya's erection, making him groan. "Feeling good eh?" Kyou mischievously asked. Tomoya can't help his arousal that grows by the minute; his two girlfriends aren't making it easy for him.

"So girls, are we suppose to...do this...make love already?" Tomoya bravely asked to an already bold scene they're in, thinking as if this is some R-rated film they're in. "You know, you're right about that. Ryou, I think you start off with him." Kyou told to her younger twin. "Umm, wait...I'm kinda not ready. I wanna see how this goes. How about you go first sister? I insist." Ryou replied. Kyou looks at her sister and sees her eyes begging to let her be first. "Alright then. Maybe we'll show to you firsthand of what making love is." Kyou said. 'Oh Kyou, I think you've been watching an R-rated show or two.' Tomoya thought.

Ryou moved to the side to give them room. Kyou has Tomoya lying on his bed, then her eager hands begins to bring down his boxers. Once it's out of him, the twins can't help but to blush madly at his erection; it's the first time they'd seen a male's important appendage. Kyou then lies down beside Tomoya and make him be on top of her. "Let this love session begin." Kyou said.

Like a signal given, Kyou tugs Tomoya's arms and their lips collided. Both of them kiss one another passionately, her arms wrapped dexterously around his neck to make the kiss deeper. Kyou makes an audible moan, feeling his skin on hers and his erection poking at her from below. She parted her lips and her tongue go inside his mouth and prompts Tomoya's tongue to come out and play. Their tongues play with one another fiercely and lovingly, trading saliva like before. Their kiss grew hungry as they kiss like mad and pressing their bodies hard to one another.

Tomoya's right hand goes in between their bodies and play with Kyou's breast, making her moan loud in the kiss. Ryou begins touching herself and her breasts, seeing this scene before her, moaning as she applies this to herself. Kyou pulls his waist closer to her, pulling deeper into the kiss. Kyou gets wetter, getting aroused; Tomoya can feel below him getting wet from her liquids that slowly leaks out from her. Kyou has been kissing Tomoya for some time, they were running out of breath. They pull out, panting heavily. Both of them feel their arousal as well as the heat rising. Meanwhile for Ryou, she continues touching and groping herself from all the romantic session taking place.

Kyou takes a glance up to see the body of her boyfriend. Her hands touch the fleshy landscape of his, feeling it being hard and warm. In return, his hand goes up to Kyou's breast, flicking her nipple gently, squeezing and groping her breast from time to time. Kyou slightly moaned from Tomoya's actions; liking this new sensation never felt before. Tomoya then goes down and takes her breast gently into his mouth, wanting to try and know what's it like to do this. Kyou cries and moans loudly from his actions. Kyou's arms pull him more into her and arch her back, deliberately pushing her breast more into him.

Kyou then puts her arms around him, pressing her body against Tomoya and kissing him with all her worth. Kyou decides to sit up and straddle at his lap then kissed him with a feral want. Tomoya can feel her nipples scraping his chest and Kyou presses her chest and her breasts with more effort on him, wanting for more contact. They open their mouths and let their tongues go inside each other's warm wet caves and have another round. Their tongues clash wildly in either's mouths as they're nearly equal. Kyou continues to battle her tongue against Tomoya while Ryou suddenly presses her body from behind. Tomoya can feel Ryou's slightly larger breasts squished to his back as he continues his romantic game on Kyou. Ryou still rubs her body against his back; now Tomoya feeling the bodies of his two naked girlfriends pressed against at his front and back simultaneously.

"Umm Ryou, could you make way?" Kyou suddenly asked and making Tomoya curious. "Ok sister." Ryou complies and sees Kyou flipping Tomoya around, placing her elder twin on top of him. Kyou takes this turn to now gaze fully at Tomoya's naked body. 'My...he has one hot body.' Kyou thought, having a little indecent thoughts.

Kyou goes down to Tomoya with another deep kiss; their tongues lash and dance around either mouths while their hot nude bodies press onto one another. Tomoya embraces her harder, letting their skin make contact to one another. He then broke their kiss as their breaths are nearly reduced; Tomoya gets a little bolder as he lets his hands move to her breasts. Kyou moaned in the air as she feels the touch of his hands on her breasts. He gropes them softly in circular rotations, causing her moans to slightly increase in volume. "Oh Tomoya..." she holds her head high up and moan in pleasure, being in bliss by his touch. Ryou also gropes her own breasts, wanting to feel the pleasure that her elder sister feels.

His thumbs play with her nipples until they were very erect and firm. Tomoya then sucks and licks her left breast and while stimulating the right. Some minutes later he switched breasts and applies the same act. Kyou moans in enjoyment and encourages her lover to keep continuing.

Tomoya then puts his face in between her breasts, licking and kissing its valley despite its just medium sized. Kyou can only sing out her pleasurable moans and sighs and of his name. Meanwhile moans can be heard from Ryou as she continually pleasures herself.

Tomoya then turns around so this time it's his turn to be on top. Kyou lies down with her arms by her sides, looking up into Tomoya's eyes and smiles charmingly; her love for him glistens in her orbs. This is one sight that Tomoya hasn't seen in Kyou before. The light of the moon reflected on her skin made her glow with radiance as well as sexiness.

"Kyou, you're looking beautiful." Tomoya can't help but be captivated by her, seeing her exposed before him. "Tomoya..." she can't find the words to reply back to him, blushing furiously. Kyou doesn't get much compliments like this, as she don't think much of herself being a beauty, maybe even a cute one.

"So you think I am one?" Kyou asked, still a bit doubtful about her own figure. "Yeah you are." Tomoya answered her and then goes down to take her lips, which Kyou obviously responds to. Then Tomoya goes to her neck, kissing them while slowly going down, to her collar bone, chest, her belly and then down to her mons pubis. Tomoya carefully opens her two-folds, giving intense sensations on Kyou. His thumb stimulates her clitoris while his index and middle finger slides inside her hole. Kyou moaned very loud at his skillful actions. "Uhh! Tomoya! Oh!" she moans louder, pleasurably afflicted by his moves.

Tomoya continued his treatment when he decides to insert three of his fingers in. His fingers stimulate her core; though it barely reached her g-spot, it's enough to make her moan and the pressure mounting. Seeing that she's enjoying this, Tomoya's left hand goes to her right breast and begins to fondle with it, attempting to make it more ecstatic for her.

His actions made Kyou moan louder like she never had before. Tomoya's three fingers play inside her clitoris, his instinct guiding him through his first time doing this. Kyou can only moan his name louder and endure this scorching ecstasy. Tomoya continues this until Kyou hits the point of release. It won't be long for Kyou to scream in pleasure as her juices were released and goes into Tomoya's waiting hands. Tomoya comes to lick her honey from his soaked hand, not wanting even the small drips to be wasted. 'Hmm, Kyou tastes sweet...' Tomoya thought. He then goes up to face her to watch panting for her breath. They looked each other in the eye until Kyou regains air. He then felt her hands around his neck and said, "Tomoya...allow me to do my thing on you. Let me have a go at this." Tomoya can only nod from her.

Kyou then flips Tomoya over, her dominating over her lover at the moment. Kyou's right hand goes down gently from his cheek, to his chest and down all the way to his manhood. Kyou experimentally rubs his erection and testicles gently, making Tomoya writhe and moan in pleasure under her.

Kyou looks down at him, seeing her loved one panting for air. She caresses his cheek, looks at him lovingly at his eyes. Kyou then kissed him deeply, knowing she wants more of him. Afterwards she breaks the kiss for air and go down to his neck. She goes further down to his chest, cuddling her face into it to immerse in his masculinity. With his erection pressing against her vagina, Kyou can feel the need to let him in hard to resist; her womanhood aches for him to get in.

"Tomoya, I want you bad." Kyou's tone indicates of her lusting after him as if she's desperate for sex with him. "Alright then, I'll give it to you." Tomoya fixes their arrangement by flipping her around to let him be on top. Tomoya prepares himself for entry. "You sure you're ready?" he asked in a concerning tone. This is truly a first time for him to do this act for real and has got to be careful and not put much force until its safe. "Yes..." her tone indicates her choice is final. With that granted Kyou readies herself for his intrusion.

He positions himself over her, ready to go in, but then he hesitates. He looks at her eyes, silently asking permission to do this; they know too well there'll be no going back nor it'll be reversible. "Do it." Kyou said firmly. Complying at her supposed order, Tomoya inches forward, the tip touching the vulva. Going further, he widens her vulva, feels her hymen in his way. He stops for a second, then Kyou's legs pull his waist in. Tomoya has nowhere to go but forward and inevitably breaks through, though he's careful not to put much momentum.

Kyou can't help but to cry out from the painful sharpness she feels below her; she was a virgin till now. "Are you alright?" Tomoya asked in concern like a gentleman. "I think you should stay still for a little while and let her adjust." Ryou said from the sidelines. Tomoya look at her and sees that her left hand is under her clitoris, the other at her breast. "Yeah, let me adjust." Kyou agreed with her younger twin.

Kyou continues to hold out against the pain of having her virginity broken and taken by Tomoya, knowing she's a strong girl. After a little while, Tomoya turns to Ryou. "Is it safe now?" he asked. "Yes, I think now is alright." Ryou answered. He looks at Kyou for her approval, and she nods. She also encouraged Tomoya by having her legs pull his waist.

Tomoya starts to move gently back and forth, evoking moans with mild pain in her tone. In a short while, the moans have a tone of pleasure in them. "Faster Tomoya..." Kyou told him softly. Tomoya do what she said, now he can go on fully and not restrain himself anymore; this incredible feeling of heat and friction is slowly making him go all-out.

His right hand holds her left hand while his free hand goes around her body to touch her and holding her as tight as he could while doing this. Tomoya's free hand now goes to her right breast, giving Kyou extra pleasure. His speed steadily increases and Kyou feels more heated pleasure coursing through her being. "Oh Tomoya...ah...Tomoya..." she moans out as she holds him dearly. His room is filled with his grunts and with the sisters' moans and pleasurable cries.

Tomoya descends on her lips again and their tongues clashed once more while trading more of their spit. Tomoya pumps in deeper and harder while his free left hand squeezes her right breast, making Kyou moan loud within Tomoya's mouth. Minutes later he parted his lips from her, now going focus on pounding into her core. Then Kyou's grabbed onto Tomoya's thighs and making him push deeper into her, driving again and again into her tight cavern.

A little later, in a sudden move, Kyou pushes Tomoya up in a sitting position and allow her to sit at his lap. She then sinks her hips into his, his erection going more into her. They moan and pant together from the pleasing friction and their bodies rubbing on one another. Kyou clings to Tomoya with more effort this time. Kyou lifts her hips then pushed her hips down onto him, and repeats this motion. Tomoya instinctively buck against her when she goes down, meeting her in an increasingly timely rhythm, wanting to increase the delicious friction between them.

None can stop their bodies from acting; both are enjoying this pleasure. They began to move faster, their bodies heat up further as they become more passionate and lustful to each other. Tomoya found that her hips were coming down with more force and becoming more rapid, a quick rhythm to their lovemaking. He didn't know what had come over them to make them like this, but they couldn't impede this now. Both are locked in their state of pleasure as their hips get connected and then split for a moment. They were both moaning as they move, hips crash against each other and hand roving over each others' bodies.

Tomoya couldn't get enough of this and wants more. He sees Kyou's face in a total state of bliss and ecstasy, her mouth open as it emits moans and cries, and her chest heaving and breasts bouncing every time she went down on him. Tomoya's hands go to her chest and he massaged her breasts again, pinching her nipples and causing her to cry out in even more pleasure. His hips were now pounding against Kyou's, their bodies in a heated and passionate state as they became faster and even more forceful against each other.

Seeing this, Ryou becomes more forceful in fingering herself accompanied by groping and pinching her breasts.

Tomoya hugged Kyou's body to his as tightly as he could. He slammed his hips against hers and they threw their heads back in pleasure, becoming more skillful in this. When they look at each other, Tomoya closed the gap between their lips and kissed her forcefully, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She did the same, their tongues wrestling for dominance of each others' mouth once again. Kyou kind of has fun when she and Tomoya have a tongue duel to see who is stronger in conquering their mouths.

Soon enough, they were both getting close to their peak of release and both lovers began to use all the force they could muster to give it their all in the last run of their lovemaking. Kyou's body was about to give out. "Oh Tomoya! I'm going to..." she could barely hold it back any longer. Before Tomoya knew what was happening, he felt his body about to release itself as well. He held it back for as long as he could, hoping to draw it out for just a few additional seconds, but when it came time to let nature take its course, he pulled his hips back and most of the energy he had in his body to slam their hips together.

Tomoya shot his hot liquids deep in her and she climaxed with him, screaming out his name as her juices flowed out of her, drenching their hips. Their muscles tighten from their first time orgasms, bodies pressed together tightly as they cling to each other like for dear life and heads thrown back in ecstasy. After they were through and their bodies had calmed, Kyou collapsed into Tomoya's body, pushed him down and lay on top of him. They were both panting heavily that they couldn't speak for a while, but they were both satisfied. Kyou looks at Tomoya and sweetly smiles at him, something Tomoya rarely seen in her. Her hands caress his chest and cheeks while still have her body pressed against him.

Then they heard Ryou scream, seeing her achieving a climax from pleasuring herself. The younger twin falls next to Tomoya, panting heavily. "So Ryou, have fun there?" Kyou asked to her twin a bit jokingly. Still panting, Ryou responds "Tomoya, I want you in me... I want to feel you". This feels rather uncharacteristic for Ryou to say, but her arousal makes her a bit of a different person for the moment. "Before you do, let me rest. I took a lot of energy in this." Tomoya said and Ryou nodded.

Kyou rests on Tomoya for some minutes. When the time came that Tomoya is up and able again, Kyou gives Tomoya a kiss before reluctantly releases herself from him. She moves to the side and let Ryou come to him. Tomoya notices underneath her very wet, leaking inner liquids, evidence of her arousal.

Ryou then lies down to his side, preferring to have Tomoya above her. Still not having his energy full, Tomoya takes this time to have foreplay with Ryou. He lowers herself to Ryou, their lips meet and Tomoya has his tongue get inside her mouth, to which Ryou allows to let him go in. It was gentle and passionate, until it grew hungry and with tongue action. Their tongues clash while trading their saliva, Tomoya gaining the upper hand and dominate her mouth, Ryou powerless against his tongue's strength.

Ryou holds Tomoya firmly and enjoyed the feeling of his body against hers, breathing in Tomoya's own masculine scent that fills the cool night air. Kyou meanwhile watches the scene and rest, holding and touching herself, thinking when she'll do this next, maybe this time just the two of them.

Tomoya soon breaks the kiss when air in him gets less. He then places his hands on Ryou's breasts and she has no objections to it. She welcomes it and does not resist even though she is a bit nervous. Her face flushed red from this experience. He gets bolder as his lips began to travel down Ryou's petite body. He reaches her breasts, doing the same actions he did previously with Kyou. Tomoya relished in the mews that Ryou makes.

All their heated action made them want each other badly; Ryou can feel her ache below getting unbearable and impatient. "Tomoya, I want you in me..." Ryou said, her tone have a hint of desperation. "Well then Ryou, you prepared for what comes next?" he asked to her with care. "Yes, I'm ready for you my Tomoya. I'll try to be a brave girl." Ryou replied, steeling herself. Tomoya positions himself to be comfortable, then he slowly goes inside her wet and hot core.

She can feel her vulva splitting apart, him reaching her hymen and then he slowly breaches it. As she knew it from her studies, Ryou feels sharp pain. They know the routine to stop for a while and let her adjust. Ryou is determined to handle this temporary pain because she knew it'll turn to ecstasy later.

"Are you now alright? I hope I'm not much trouble to you." Tomoya said minutes later. Perhaps at this time the pain is minimal. "Oh no, it's all fine. I'm enjoying this as well." Ryou reassures him, touched by his concern for her. Tomoya goes to kiss her, Ryou pressing her body upwards to have more contact with him. Tomoya then gropes her breast and licks the other, applying the same move as he did to Kyou. Ryou moans in pleasure by this, holding Tomoya dearly. She then lifts her body up, pressing her body harder into his.

Ryou writhes and moans in pleasure as she clings on him tight. This is maybe something that she'd been wanting for some time, even though she doesn't know it consciously. Tomoya likes the view of Ryou being like this; her face shows intense enjoyment and her writhing in pleasure under him. Tomoya and Ryou feel waves of hot pleasure engulfing them as Tomoya continually rocked back and forth in her.

Tomoya then went in just his impulse. With his hands still at her breasts with careful force, Ryou is left giving off her cries and screams of joy, increasing in volume and making those sweet sounds nearly nonstop by his ongoing trusts. Tomoya grunts and moans by the incredible friction felt on his erection while her legs and hands pull him further in while bucking her hips to meet against his.

He then let go of her breasts to focus more in his drive, with Ryou wanting to cling on him dearly and press her body more against him fervently, sandwiching her breasts into his tough chest.

Tomoya goes to her neck to kiss it, with Ryou moaning his name clearly, and then he goes up to kiss her for some seconds. This friction and heat is too much, making Ryou moan loud within Tomoya's mouth. "Tomoya! I love you so much!" Ryou cried out, the pleasure so intense as she feels his erection grinding against her walls within. "Ryou!" Tomoya grunted in between his moans as he continues doing deep and hard thrusts, thumping at her g-spot every time.

Ryou holds him with such fervor, her legs wrapped tight on his waist while helping him go deeper. Tomoya grunted and moaned along with Ryou's cries and screams and Kyou's ragged breathings from groping herself that fill up his room.

As the pleasure has reached sky high, Tomoya's thrusts become intense as her walls constrict around his erection. Ryou now feels she's almost to her edge; they sense they're close to their euphoric release and are enjoying every second as the inevitable outburst drew closer fast. Ryou bucks against Tomoya more, eager to experience her release made by the delinquent she loves. With the skill and remaining strength he has, Tomoya pumped in her faster and more force applied to his efforts.

"Ryou! It's coming..."  
>"Yes Tomoya! I want it! Go for it!"<p>

Her walls then clenched firmly around his erection and both let out a simultaneous scream and the lovers reached their peak. After a little while their bodies calmed down as their arms encircled one another, relishing the warmth, friendship and love that lingered between them. Ryou spoons him as he catches his breath back. "That was great Tomoya. You're great." Ryou complimented breathless. "Yeah." Tomoya replied. "It was all fun." Kyou added from behind his side.

Now spent of his energy, Tomoya releases himself from Ryou and lay down at his bed, exhausted yet feeling satisfied. The twins then lay themselves on top of him; Kyou at right and Ryou at left. "I love you Tomoya" they both utter. "You two..." he muttered to his two girlfriends, getting drousy. With his last strength, his arms each hold the twins. Both sisters spoon him for a little time; them altogether relishing in their warmth and touch.

"Let's us sleep, shall we?" Tomoya said as he closes his lids, drifting now to sleep. "Goodnight Tomoya." Kyou said. "Sweet dreams Tomoya." Ryou said after her. The three of them sleep in peace, though Tomoya is thinking of how their future would now be like.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>Hope this goes well with you, though some might say to me to rather make just with Kyou, but this is something I want to make. I admit I am bit of a Ryou fan. As I said before that I don't have much confidence in this, so please don't be harsh and I do write to what I want to.<em>

_The next Clannad fic I'll take on will be with Kotomi, so I hope it goes well since it's a bummer no one made an alternate episode for Tomoya to be with Kotomi. However I do intend to make other fics I want to focus on, so wait for this as I want to take my time._

_I hope you like this, don't flame me harshly and have a good day._


End file.
